1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing device and a method of controlling the same according to the proximity of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology related to photographing devices, a photographing device capable of taking a high-quality image is being developed. However, when an interfering object (i.e., an object which may interfere with photographing) other than a subject to be photographed is nearby while an image is taken, there is a probability that a user is not able to take an image due to interference of the interfering object.